Something Going Right
by Monado Boy
Summary: A simple oneshot between Link and the brunette whose loftwing gets injured, Orielle.


**Hey, all of a sudden I'm interested in SS shippage besides Link/Zelda for some reason. This is about Orielle, that brunette girl you save if you bother to do the Batreaux quest. Weirdly enough, I have all my story ideas well after midnight.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Zelda. If I did, I'd be Shiggie Miyamoto, an old Asian dude. As it is, I'm a 14-year-old white boy. Do the math.**

**Orielle's Savior**

"Oh, Link, over here!" Orielle waved, signalling the Crimson Loftwing over to the little island she'd crashed on. She sighed in relief when he noticed her and veered over, jumping off and rolling on the ground.

"Orielle, what do you think you're _doing_?" he shouted, making her jump at his anger. "Your brother's got half the town out looking for you! Are you alright?" He was clearly upset, and there was a hint of something else in his voice. Hurt?

Orielle nodded. "I'm fine, Link. I'm sorry for causing this trouble, but my loftwing's hurt. Could you get some bird medecine from my brother for me? He's probably pacing around the square, worried sick about me."

Link grinned. "Spot on, girl. I'll go talk to him." With that he left, while Orielle patted her Brown Loftwing and wondered why Link was so upset when he found her. Could... could he like her? No, everyone knows he and Zelda were pretty much together. Orielle sighed. She'd had a crush on that boy for as long as she could remember. She was interrupted from her pining when she heard Link call her name.

"Orielle, I got the medecine," he said, holding up a bottle. He seemed much calmer. "Are you alright? You seem spaced out. Is something the matter?"

Orielle realized she had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. "N-no, I'm fine..."

Link grinned. "I've known Groose long enough that I can instantly tell when someone is lying," he sat down cross-legged beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong. I can keep a secret."

Orielle looked up at his caring smile, and she knew there was something else hidden behind his eyes. Nothing bad, but she couldn't figure out what. All at once, the tears returned to her eyes. "You love Zelda!" she cried, collapsing against his chest, the tears flowing freely. "You and she have been best friends forever, and everyone knows that she likes you as something more. How can I compare to her? She's beautiful! She's kind, and smart, she's practically a freaking goddess! **(A/N: If only she knew...)** I'm just a town girl, with ugly brown hair like no one else's that never lays right, I'm not attractive, I can't even fly my bird without something going wrong!"

Link stared down at her, shocked. "Is that what you've been thinking?" he asked, and just let his heart speak for him from there. "Zelda's my best friend, a good enough friend that I'm going to the surface over and over to find her, but I don't love her romantically. Heck, I'd be doing the same thing if it was Pipit that fell. Now listen: I'm not interested in Zelda. You're just as smart as she is, even if you don't go to the Academy. I've never met someone who cared so much for any and all life as you. I don't care where you live. To me, you're the most attractive girl in Skyloft!" Orielle was looking into his eyes, a glimmer of hope appearing. Link began to blush, and so did she. "I love the color of your hair; it's unique. I love the way it flicks up at the ends, and how your bangs curl around. You're one of the best fliers I've ever met; and I know the reason your bird got hurt was because of the sudden tornadoes that have been appearing recently. I checked the wounds. I love the way you dive off the docks without a moment's hesitation; and most of all," he swallowed. "I love you."

Orielle gasped. The words just hung there in the gap between them, before Orielle slowly leaned forward. "Do you mean that?" she barely whispered, her face almost touching Link's.

He smiled. "Of course I do." and there, alone on the island, they embraced in their first kiss.

Finally breaking apart for air, Orielle grinned. "I've found my Knight in Shining Armor."

"I haven't graduated yet!" Link protested, still cradling her in his arms.

"Shut up," she replied, and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
